Earth
Earth, Terra in Ancient, Midgard to the humans settled by the Asgard, Tau'ri in Goa'uld, and designated P2X-3YZ by the Tau'ri themselves, is a planet in the Milky Way galaxy and the home planet of the Tau'ri. Overview Earth is the home planet of the Tau'ri and the cradle of human civilization in the Milky Way. With a population of over 6 billion at the start of the Stargate Program, Earth was known one of the most populated known human worlds in both the Pegasus and Milky Way galaxies, and became a target of both the Goa'uld and Wraith for it. The large population is due to a long period of isolation from any alien contact, as well as their success in thwarting various alien attacks since 1996. Prior to 2020, the existence of the Stargate and the Stargate Program had been kept classified and known only to a small number of world leaders. After the Stargate Program was forced to go public, technological breakthroughs were rampant (due to alien technologies being poured into the public sector) and all nations on Earth were united under the International Council. Poverty, homelessness, and starvation were all largely eliminated thanks to the Automatic Replicating Device, which could create a limitless supply of food or any other products. Alternate Realities *In an alternate reality discovered by Mark Anderson, Stargate Command does not exist, and there are several warring factions on Earth. *In an alternate reality discovered by Mark Anderson, the Stargate was never found in Egypt, and there are no signs of Ancient or Goa'uld influence on the planet. *In an alternate reality discovered by Dr. Jackson, the Stargate Program was headed by General Jack O'Neill, but never adventured to Abydos or Chulak, and as a result, Teal'c never betrayed Apophis. This Earth was presumed enslaved by the Goa'uld in 1998. *In an alternate reality, Stargate Command was called the SGA, and was the first line of defense against an invasion from Apophis in 1999. This reality's Samantha Carter and Charles Kawalsky traveled to Reality 003 and were aided by that SG-1. With their help, Carter successfully contacted the Asgard, who saved Earth from the Goa'uld invasion. *In an alternate reality that is extremely similar to Reality Prime up until 2012, Lt. Col Wright takes Mark Anderson's place in many events, and the Red Faction is less aggressive. *In an alternate reality discovered by Mark Anderson, SG-1 captured one of the two Ha'taks that were poised to attack Earth in 1998, and the Tau'ri were much more aggressive in obtaining technologies. The Red Faction is known as the KM, still present in France. The Goa'uld were defeated in 2005, with Anubis being destroyed by the ascended beings. The Ori were destroyed in 2008, but with less casualties. *In an alternate reality discovered by Mark Anderson and Stargate Command, Earth had undergone a Third World War from 1991-1999 between NATO and the Warsaw Pact. The subsequent war-torn devastation and economic collapse led to the formation of the International Union, a world-wide authoritarian supranational union. The International Union did not uncover the secrets of the Stargate until 2037. Category:Milky Way Planets Category:I.C.E. Controlled